


Don't Die On Me

by lezBeauregard



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clark Tells the Truth, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lex Finds Out, M/M, Protective Clark Kent, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezBeauregard/pseuds/lezBeauregard
Summary: The identity of Lex's soulmate was a decades old mystery, something that had bee evident from the start. "Don't die on me!" That wasn't something you heard casually.Clark knew it was over when he pulled the teenage heir to the Luthor fortune from the river and heard those magic words. "I could have sworn I hit you."
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> au I threw at my friend and we just pinged off each other, because everyone needs soulmate aus.  
> Also aged down Lex to 17 because this show makes more sense when everyone is at least in the same age bracket.

That day lived in Clark's mind like a bruise, tender and sore with a strange relief just to push it. It had been nice, the late summer air blowing through Clark's shaggy hair. Fifteen was a weird age, even if he wasn't sure he was exactly fifteen. Clark watched the lazy river below until a screeching pulled Clark's attention away. He hit the temped water as the nose of the car pushed him down, reflexes taking over as he pushed himself back up for a gasp of air.

The car.

Taking in another breath, Clark dove down and pulled back the roof if the sports car like a tin can and grabbed the driver. Laying the driver out on the rocky bank, tipping back their head. For a startling moment, Clark couldn't remember what to do. The previous years health class certification test played out in his mind and Clark began breathing for the kid below him.

Push, push, push, breath.

"Don't die on me!"

It felt like forever, every moment more assurance the shock had been too much. And then the sputtering bagan. Rolling away from Clark, the kid choked out mouthfuls of water before rolling back and staring up.

"I... I could have sworn... I hit you," he gasped.

The two looked at each other and Clark was struck silent. Laying in his shadow was the heir of LuthorCorp, half aware and blinking up at Clark. And that's when Clark knew that Lex Luthor was his soulmate.

For days after, Clark found himself pacing the farm loft. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. How did he tell his parents? Despite Lex making a show that he was thankful to Clark, Jonathan and Martha were steadfast in their decision. The Luthor's couldn't be trusted, Clark could never see him again.

"Wait, who is it?" Chloe asked, leaning over her desk.

The trio were sprawled around The Torch office, Pete pinning a new piece to the Wall of Weird as Clark paced.

"I... I can't really say."

"You didn't just say that," Pete sighed.

"Clark Kent," Chloe stood and walked around to her best friend, "you know I will find out one way or another."

With a sigh and an eye roll, Clark fell into an office chair. He rubbed at the now empty skin that had previously held those words. _I could have sworn I hit you._ How long until Lex discovered his words had faded? Would he know? The thought made Clark's heart race before he was pulled out of his spiral.

"Clark, where'd you go?" Chloe asked, waving her hand in front of him.

"Can't get those dreamy eyes out of his head." Pete chuckled, turning from the Wall. "I bet he's just thinking about when she finally said it."

For a second, Clark wanted to correct them. But that would only throw Chloe the bone he wasn't so sure he wanted to give.

* * *

The smooth skin across Lex's wrist was a true mystery. No matter how often he went over that day, scouring his mind for the moment between waking and haze when he heard those words. When Lex thought hard enough, he could swear he heard a whisper of them.

But what else to expect when someone was begging you not to die. By the time Lex had a grasp on reality after going under he was surrounded by paramedics and police and Mr. Kent was yelling at him to stay away from his son.

With a sigh, he slapped closed the notebook he'd been scratching in.

"What a nice change, I haven't seen you study so diligently before."

"Hello, dad." Lex said, looking back.

The imposing form of Lionel Luthor stood proudly at the entrance to the study. Apparently sending Lex off to the country wasn't enough for him, but looming over his son like a spector at his own whim made more sense. A punishment of isolation wasn't the Luthor MO.

"Well, should I check your work? Must make sure you don't fall behind, Lex." Lionel said as he circled the study.

"What do you want?"

Lex was spun around, his father pulling his wrist up at a painful angle. He cringed, pulling back until he realized it was a futile effort. Lionel's piercing grey eyes examined the blank space on his son's skin, the corners of his lips turned down until suddenly they weren't. Instead, a shit eating grin spread across his face as he laughed.

"Oh, aren't you lucky." Lionel spat. "Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"You can't bullshit me, Lex. Was it one of those cute paramedics? Maybe even a country bumpkin you met during the move." He dropped Lex's hand, pacing around the desk. "You can't lie to me forever."

"Good thing I'm not lying."

For all his intimidation tactics, Lex smiled at his father. For once, he was sure Lionel couldn't hurt him. The smile fell from Lionel's face as he watched Lex.

"I will find out."

"I'm sure you will." Lex chuckled. "But I will, too."


	2. Chapter 2

The butterflies never failed to get Clark every time he stood outside the Luthor estate. Seeing Lex every time something went wrong was one thing, being invited over was another. This was cementing their friendship. With a deep breath, Clark knocked before stepping back on the front step.

A chat with the maid later, and Clark was deposited in the study. It could pass as Lex's office if it weren't for the large, oak table in place of a proper desk. It was constantly covered in books, loose pages or notes, with a smattering of coffee rings marring the pristine wood. Clark wandered closer, sliding his backpack off onto a chair and looking around.

"Hey, you made it."

Up on the balcony, Lex was leaning over the rails. A soft smile graced his lips as he tucked a book under his arm and made his way down the stairs.

"Wouldn't miss some extra cramming." Clark said.

"Really? I never took you as an academic." Lex dropped his book on the table, leaning against the table.

For a second, Clark took a moment to look over Lex's exposed forearms. Despite knowing the truth, part of him kept hoping to see words gracing Lex's skin again. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe he was wrong, maybe it was a universal mistake.

"Clark?"

"Huh?"

He looked up to Lex's eyes, a flush crawling up his neck.

"What about you?" Lex asked, raising his wrist to show the blank skin.

Swallowing thickly, Clark rained his own blank risk, pulling down the cuff of his jacket.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"I... don't really..." Clark stuttered.

"Its okay, I hope thats not too intrusive." Lex said, motioning to the seat Clark left his bag in, moving a stray chair closer.

"Its... just complicated."

"Complicated is a Luthor speciality, if you need an ear to listen."

For a second Clark mentally debated telling Lex, wondering how to obscure details so Lex wouldn't intuit the truth. Taking a deep breath, he looked back to Lex and felt everything center. Those grey, blue eyes made everything fade away, so calm and curious. It was hard to say no. But Clark Kent had spent a lifetime keeping secrets.

"They didn't really notice me." He said, looking away as his fingers worked at the cuff of his jacket.

"Didn't notice? How does someone miss their soulmate?" Lex asked, leaning closer.

"It was, uh, during... the hostage situation at the plant." Clark lied, his eyes shifting away. "There was so much going on, you know."

"Wow, that's a lot."

Leaning back in his chair, Lex looked over the kid in front of him. There was so little drawing these two together, yet he was fascinated. Fascinated to the point Lex had considered going behind his fathers back to enroll at Smallville High to see Clark more. The stream of tutors being flown in every week were getting boring, anyways.

"What about you?" Clark asked, peeking at Lex.

"No idea." He sighed. "Woke up without it after you pulled me out of the water."

"Really?"

There was a second when their eyes met and Clark was sure the jig was up. Lex knew, why wouldn't he know? Soulmates weren't just a casual acquaintance, it was a deep connection that drew people together. There were times as a kid that Clark had watched his mother or father perk up like they'd heard something, only to hear the truck pull up minutes later. Or seen one preparing something special for the other because they just knew something had upset them. How would Lex not know?

"For all I know, it was one of the paramedic. I... didn't really follow up after." Lex admitted.

"You didn't?"

A moment of silence passed between them as Lex thought.

"Some people put a lot of stock in a soulmate. I'm sure we'll cross paths again, but until then... you could say I'm no strings attached."

 _No strings attached._ It should have been a relief, Clark was off the hook. But deep down, somewhere Clark didn't know he could hurt, an ache settled in. Lex didn't care about having a soulmate.

"That's one way of looking at it." Clark said, smiling at Lex.

"Hey, at least you know your soulmate. When you're ready, you can find her and have a happily ever after everyone dreams of."

"I guess I can. You don't dream of that?"

That comfortable silence passed between them again and Clark realized Lex was really thinking about his question. He wasn't going to say the first thing off his mind, Lex was considering what that really meant for him. The concentration on his face made little lines between his brows puckered, adding a couple years to Lex's face. And then they smoothed out and those blue eyes met Clark's and for a moment his heart stopped.

"One day, but its... complicated." Lex smiled before taking a deep breath. "Sorry, you can here to study, we got pretty off track."

"Uh, yeah." Clark said, pulling his eyes down to his notebook.

For the next couple hours, it felt almost normal as the two took notes and quizzed each other on their respective subjects. When Clark finally made it home, their conversation kept circling in his mind. If Lex was so unworried about his soulmate, that gave Clark an out. But he still wasn't sure if he should take it.


End file.
